Shitenhouji, Houji, Houji
by Jersale
Summary: A health obsessed neighbor, a speed freak, a 'To Hell With It' Junior, a gay couple, a monk that prays at you. Lets not forget the fortune-teller and a certain Monkey. When your school is Shitenhouji, expect love and chaos. Shitenhouji X OC
1. Beginning Arc

**BANG!**

"Kyah!"

Kuromouri Kazuki dropped her mystery novel. The loud 'Bang!' came from the person on the other side of the wall. Frantically she reached for her purple phone that was situated next to her bedside.

_Kura-kun, are you alright?_

The phone didn't move after a few moments. But the loud '_Vrr!'_ still came.

_Yup. Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you._

She sighed in relief as she typed back.

_You DO know that it's wrong to just bang yourself to sleep?_

_Heheh. Sorry, force of habit. I guess it's natural for me, I just can't fall asleep._

Kazuki leaned backed against her pillow as she continues to type.

_It's not right along your own healthy guideline, trying to knock yourself out to sleep that is._

_Lack of sleep isn't healthy either._

Shiraishi laughed as he rubbed his sore head. He thought of her fuming face next door.

_I suggest you play with Kabriel to relax. Lack of sleep doesn't kill you as quickly as concussion does._

_Of course! What would I do without you!_

The young man turned to face his brown beetle that rested on his table. Smiling as the creature seems to understand as it nudges its horn.

Kazuki places her book down as she turns off the bedroom light. Her phone vibrated again at the incoming message.

_Nnh..Ecstasy… I feel a little sleepy now…._

She giggled at his silliness before sliding under the blankets.

_Isn't that good. We have a big day tomorrow._

Shiraishi petted Kabriel as he switched off the bedside lamp. Eyes drooped tiredly when he felt the darkness settling in.

_That's right. We're going to be 3rd years starting tomorrow…._


	2. Chapter 2

"Kazuki! Wake up~ Time for school~"

"Ngh…"

"Kawaii no Imouto-chan. Please wake up, your Prince Charming Shiraishi is here."

"…Prince Charming?"

"I personally think Snow White suits him better too, but whatever."

Kuromouri Kazuki pushed her brother away from her bed as she prepares for breakfast and uniform. Whereas Kuromouri Aki smirked handsomely as he makes his way downstairs, a certain someone was already waiting at the door.

"Yo! Aki-san!"

"Hello Shiraishi~ looking really handsome today too!"

"Ahaha! Aki-san looks very charming today as well!"

"If I may ask Shiraishi-han, why do you have a dent on your head?"

"Well that's..."

The passing _obaa-san's _stopped to drool at the sight of two good-looking men talking to each other. One was a University student and the other was a 3rd year Middle Schooler, both of them were emitting pheromones unknowingly in their oh-so-youthful glory.

"Nii-san, I'm ready…"

"Oh Kazuki. Come down, _Shiraishi-han_ is here!"

Kazuki sent a questioning look to her brother as she wore her new shoes. Wasn't he joking about the silver-haired male being here?

"Kura-kun!"

"Ohayo Kazuki!"

"Didn't you have morning practice?"

"I do. But Kenya volunteered to open the doors today, I guess he's too excited!"

"It does seem like him to be so."

Both of them walked side by side in the direction of Shitenhouji, brushing by students wearing similar uniform. Finally the gate appeared in sight, Shiraishi grinned as he sped up.

"Kazuki, race you to the courts!"

"Mhm!"

The tennis captain ran in an accelerating speed with his childhood friend chasing behind. Smirking as he saw her puff a little at his head start.

"Kyaan! Yuuji look look! I want to be like Kura-chan and Kazu-chan too!"

"Yoosh! Koharu, I'll race with you too!"

The Baka-pair appeared with Koharu wearing the female uniform and Yuuji chasing after 'her' with a bunch of roses.

"Koharu-senpai and Yuuji-senpai are idiots…"

Zaizen left his house 10minutes earlier today, but to be greeted by the sight of his gay seniors in the morning isn't what one would call pleasant.

"Zaizen, you should learn to appreciate your seniors' happiness."

"Gin-senpai.."

Zaizen turned around to face the senior who looked too old to be third-year, staring at what he wore for the first day of their school.

"Really senpai…A monk?"

Zaizen sweatdropped as the monk continued to bow at oncoming people with his palms together, holding out a little tin can with some coins inside.

"…I think I'll just go ahead…"

"Please do, this monk would humbly await for the kindness of others."

"O-kay…"

* * *

I thought that Shitenhouji needs more love, so please do review and tell me how you think about it!


	3. Chapter 3

GO GO Shitenhouji!

"Yooo! Kuromori! Shiraishi!"

"Ooh! Kenya!"

"Ohayou Kenya-kun."

The speed star raced over to both of them as he grinned widely. He was already dressed in their tennis shirt.

"Shiraishi, quick! Change your gear! Watanabe-chan is already here!"

"Yaabe! Sorry Kazuki-chan! I'll see you at the Infirmy later!"

"Nnh. Will do."

The captain dashed away quickly to the tennis club, leaving two of his best friends behind.

"Early in the morning and you guys are already acting like love birds!"

"Kenya…"

Kazuki sighed at the speed star, wondering how childish this boy could get when it comes to romantic stuff. Maybe he had been influenced by that 'Sickly Romantic Idiotic' cousin of his.

"I mean, really. Come on, who else runs side by side together like that!"

"Koharu and Yuuji."

"…Excluding them."

Kenya nudged closer as he teased the girl, smirking in a 'See! I knew it!' way as the female turns her head away. She tried to make it obvious that she wasn't interested in this conversation.

"_Ha ha ha~ Matte Koharu~"_

"_Yuuji~ catch me if you can~"_

The Baka pair appeared as they chased each other in slow motion, a background of pink floating bubbles and petals around them.

"Eeww, senpai-tachi. It's only 8 in the morning, could you not disturb us with you lovey-dovey act?"

"AHHH! Zaizen-chan how could you say that!"

"But senpai-tachi were really disgusting. See, even Kenya-senpai and Kuromori-senpai have nothing to say."

Said people did a sweatdrop as the couple ran up towards them and sobbed something like 'Was I really not cute! I placed a lot of makeup today!' and 'Koharu don't leave me!'

"Koharu, Yuuji-kun. I really don't want to comment on your, errr... _Act of affection_…"

Kenya sighed tiredly as he leaned on the girl beside him. It was a wonder how Shiraishi always managed to keep them together.

"Oii! What are all of you waiting for? Even though it's the first day of school, it doesn't mean that you guys can slack for the Nationals! "

"Ahhh! Kura-chan is so mean! I haven't even greeted Ki-chan properly yet!"

"Koharu! Are you leaving me for Kazuki-chan?"

"Hnn! She's cuter than you anyways Yuuji! I think we should just break up, Kazu-chan would be a much better lover than you!"

"Leave me out of this…"

"I agree, we should let Yuuji-senpai break up with Koharu-senpai since they match each other better. Oh and speaking of which, here's your _The Giver_ Kazuki-senpai, it was great of you to lend me a good English book."

"Hold on! When did Zaizen get so familiar with Kuromouri?"

"We met each other in the town library, are you jealous Kenya-senpai?"

"Me? Of course not! I have many years of experience being her best friend than you!"

"GUYYYS… If you keep talking it'll be 25 rounds around the court!"

"Kyaaaaa! Kura-kun please don't punish me! Even though I know you would love to play S&M together with me, but my heart belongs to Kazuki-chan here!"

"I do not!"

"Buchou, your face is red."

"Whoa! Shiraishi, don't tell me that you're really interested in that stuff. Cause I'll make sure to stay at least 5 meters away from you every time we walk back together if you do..."

"Any normal person will go red from that!"

"Shiraishi, you should learn to control your inner desires!"

"Ah, Gin-senpai, you changed out of your costume already?"

"Yes. This humble monk would not dare to skip his practice for any selfish reasons."

The regulars continued to chat off the courts as the captain growled to himself. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tries to concentrate in the morning.

_Really, they are an expert in causing his migraines._

"What is everyone doing here? I'm pretty sure practice has started already."

"Watanabe-chan!"

"Coach."

"Sensei…"

"Go on go on. Your buchou looks like he's going to faint from all the headaches you guys are giving him."

Coach Watanabe appeared with the signature toothpick in his mouth, ushering the regulars away towards the courts.

"Watanabe-sensei, good morning." Kazuki bowed politely as she held the English book to her chest.

"Ah Kuromouri-chan. Good morning to you too." He tilted his head in response, the side of his lips tugging upwards as he flashed a smile.

"I presume you came with our buchou this morning?"

"Yes. He tried banging himself to sleep last night, so I was a little worried…"

"I know. Even though he has a 'perfect' motto. In the end he's still a clumsy boy in his age."

Both of them had a soft smile as they glanced at the tennis courts. The regulars had already changed and were rallying on the courts.

"Excuse me sensei. I have to go for my club soon."

"Okay, I'll see you around the courts this afternoon then."

"How did you-"

"You're always watching over us from the windows, why don't you come down to have a closer look?"

"I don't want to distract them… It is the Nationals after all."

"Oh please!"

Watanabe laughed as he pushed his hat down.

"_You're more of a motivation than a distraction."_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Motivation than a distraction?"_

Kuromori Kazuki asked aloud, a little hint of confusion lingered in her question.

"Sensei, what do you-…?"

….Eh?

"S-Sensei is gone..? But he was just standing here a moment ago!" She franticly looked around for the older male, how could he disappear so soundlessly!

"Oi! Kenya, I didn't teach you to fall while running! Shiraishi, aim for his head!"

Watanabe Osamu reappeared inside the tennis courts as he points agitatedly at the Speed Star.

"_Hidoi!* _Osamu-chan how could you tell Shiraishi to do that to me!"

Kenya scrambled to stand as he tries to run away from Shiraishi, he may be his best friend, but the buchou was already preparing a serve.

Thud!

"HA! Miss me!" Kenya laughed at the unsuccessful attempt of striking him as he continues to run to the side of the court.

**BISH!**

"_Ooops_, sorry Senpai~ My hand slipped~"

_Z-Zaizen-kun…._

"Aaah! Zaizen, you definitely did that on purpose!"

"Like I said Senpai, my hand _slipped."_

"Like hell I'll believe you!"

The doubles pair chased each other across the courts, Kenya waving his racquet madly while Zaizen ran to take refuge behind the large Gin-senpai.

_A-Ah, I guess I should get going…._

Kazuki turned away from the courts, she stopped when a yellow green jersey and a _grasshead*_ appeared in sight.

"Ah, Kuromori-san. Good morning!"

"Oh Koishikawa-kun, I didn't see you just now…"

"I was standing right next to you!"

The vice-captain rumored for being ignored cried in his mind.

_Am I really that invisible! But I'm a regular member as well…. Why does everyone think that Kenya is the Vice-captain!_

Meanwhile, Kazuki had already ignored the 3rd-year for a second time as she walked towards the school building. She figured that since she couldn't see him (He's actually right next to her), she should be heading for her other club work soon.

_Only one more hour till the next bell._

* * *

"Let's see… the Art club needs new materials, the Embroidery club requested for more recruits… and, Uwaah_…_The Intelligence club wants to buy a laptop…."

Kazuki sat at a windowless table as she flipped through the stacks of papers. The table with a window view to the Tennis courts had already been taken by a group of fangirls who was drooling and trying to suppress their squealing in the Library.

"_kyaa! Shirashi-sama! His serves are so cool!"_

"_Ah, Kenya-sama looks so cute chasing Zaizen-sama!"_

"_Kyan! Quick, somebody take pictures!"_

"_Hey quiet down! But I want those pictures too!"_

…_.Ano, I can hear you perfectly clearly..._

Kazuki thought quietly to herself as she sweatdropped at the Librarian who was baring her teethes at the shrilling around the table from across the reception desk.

_Maybe I should stop them? After all, I am the-…_

**"Kaichooou!"**

Before she had a chance to finish her thoughts, a brown-haired girl of 156cm was running towards her with rumbling steps, effectively gaining the unwanted attention of the Librarin and the fangirls with her boisterous shouting.**  
**

"Keiko-chan…"

"Kazuki-kaichou! Ohayou gozaimasu!"

"H-Hai, Keiko-chan. Good morning to you too…", Kazuki replied weakly to the intense greeting, she wasn't a fan of loud stuff.

The current Student Council head is Kazuki, since only the third-years could be chosen, all presidents are to choose their own 'heir' before they graduate. Whereas, the second years are nominated by the previous Vice-presidents as well to take charge.

And for some reason unknown, _Himura Keiko*_ respects her deeply even though they only met a term ago.

"Kazuki-kaichou! Do you need any assistance? I would like to help Kaichou-sama in every way!"

Apparently, the role of _'Fuku-kaichou*'_ should be changed to '_24/7 bodyguard_'.

"…Uhm, I don't need any help…"

"R-Really kaichou? I just wanted to help you, I really wouldn't give any trouble…" And there Keiko goes with the puppy-eyes and the playing of her fingers with the kicked-puppy look…

"Er, no! You're not a nuisance! Maybe you could help me, er..!"

Kazuki looked around for anything that she could pass off as a duty to the 2nd-year. Then she caught sight of her bulk of administrative work.

"Maybe you could help me move these to the Council room? I have somewhere else I need to go…"

"YES! I would move all these inconvenience right these instance!", Keiko grabbed the 45cm stack of printed papers in one go and proceeded to dash away in the direction of the clubrooms.

_Good, at least she's gone for now…. ….Why is it so cold?_

Kazuki turned her head up, to directly confront with the glare of the Librarian and the fangirls.

…_.Oh, Keiko-chan, the things you do…_

Kazuki packed her things sadly as the glares were still watching her every move. Now that she was chased out of the Library, there would only be one place she could go.

Besides, _he_ would be waiting there as well.

* * *

"_Shitsurei.*" _Kazuki excused quietly as she slid the plaid doors open, peering inside to check for anyone who may be resting.

And there he was,

Looking out the windows with an earpiece hanging on his shoulder as he listened to the music playing, the other piece rested on the glass table along with a dark-blue phone.

He noticed her from the sound of wooden doors scraping, swiveling around in the chair to meet her forest green eyes.

The wind from the open window tussled his light brown hair as he smiled slowly.

"_Hey."_

Kazuki found it funny, that whenever they meet each other,

_It looked like he was always waiting for her._

* * *

_A/N: _

Hidoi: Horrible

Shitsurei: Excuse me

Kaichou: President

Fuku-Kaichou: Vice-President

Himura Keiko: 緋村恵子 ( Scarlet Village, Blessed Child)_  
_

Not forgetting,

黒森花月 (Black forest, Flower Moon)

_Kazuki_ could stand for 一樹 ( One Tree), and 花月 (Flower Moon) is translated _Kagetsu_.

But I chose the _Kazuki Fuuchouin_ (風鳥院花月) since it sounded more beautiful.

I didn't write much for the A/N's of this story, but i would like to thank those who suscribed and review'd! The suggestions were great!

As always, _Disclaimer_ applies. I only own my OC's.

_Please do review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Summary 2: Kenya called them Lovebirds, but they called each other 'Best-friends'.

For Shitenhouji Chu, _Love, is in the air_.

* * *

"Kura-kun…"

She smiled in comfort as he grinned at her from his chair.

"Kazuki, help me?"

The captain asked jokingly as he pointed to his forehead where a purple bruise had formed itself.

"Sure!"

Kazuki replied enthusiastically as she reached for an ointment in the glass shelf, bending her arm to grab a capped bottle. Unscrewing the container, she picked a cotton bud and dipped the soft material into the cream. Turning back, the younger female found the captain with closed eyes.

"Kura-kun?"

Eyes still closed, Shiraishi hummed in content.

"Hhmm..?"

He heard her sigh at his own childishness. Not that he minded about it.

The shuffling of footsteps stopped in front of him, Shiraishi tilted his head upwards in response to the hand running through the hair behind his ear. He grinned at her voice,

"You really have the weirdest habits…."

"I hope that's a compliment."

"_Sure it is._ Oh, hold still, your frinch is in the way…"

The Kaichou held the cotton bud steady and pushed away the silvery-gray locks which sticked to his skin persistently. Unconsciously, she gave him a whiff of her hair as she took yet another step closer.

Shiraishi inhaled silently as he felt the soothing scent travel through his mind, his body snuggled towards the unique fragrance of shampoo.

"_Nnh… Ecstacy~"_


	6. Chapter 6

"_Ecstacy?_ Buchou sounds like an old man, a _perverted old man._"

"Ssh! Shut up Zaizen! What are you going to do if they see us?"

"Mah Mah~ Quiet down boys. Look Look! Kurarin is going to kiss her!"

"Really? Damn it, whoever it is, stop pushing me!"

"If anything happens, I'll just say that Kenya-senpai forced us into this."

"How dare you!"

Shiraishi felt a tick forming on his head as he groaned to himself.

Those _aho _of teammates_…_

"_Who is going to kiss?"_

"Gyyah! Kazu-chan!"

"Koharu, Yuuji, Kenya, Zaizen. What are all of you doing here?" She named off all of the members who were hiding behind the Infirmary door, lightly staring at them as her question lingered.

"Noooothing~" Yuuji shot out behind his doubles partner as he feigned innocence with a cheerful, lopsided smile.

"_Sou ya*?"_

"_Souuu~"_

The Baka pair grinned at her wholeheartedly. At the sidelines, Zaizen sighed before he reached for his pocket and walked towards the female senior.

"_Hora, Senpai."_

"_E-Eh?"_

The genius took out a purple Ipod Nano and pushed the smaller piece into her closed hands, holding them tightly for a second before he lets go, a smug smile made its way to his face as he watch her bow embarrassingly.

"_Ookini, Zaizen-kun."_

"_Betsuni."_

Zaizen watched with a little grin as she kept the purple piece of technology into her packets. They were both busy with their own stuff that they didn't notice the others watching.

"…Somehow, this looks very cheesy."

"You mean _they_ look very cheesy, even Zaizen is being weird."

"_Sou ya na…_It looks like our little Zaizen-chan is growing up."

***Ding-***

"_Shimatta!"_

"We're going to be late~! Quick, Yuuji!"

"Nnh! Koharu!"

The two crept towards the unsuspecting girl, an arm lodged under hers, lifted her, and ran off.

"_E-EH! Chottoma_-"

"_Loo-Vuuu_!"

Koharu and Yuuji carried the girl arm in arm as they ran towards their block of classrooms, laughing hysterically as they left the rest of their teammates.

Kenya's jaw dropped as he watched the trio disappear behind a corner with breaking speed.

"I have a feeling that they might win Kenya-senpai someday."

"_Naanyaaaa! Ore wa Naniwa no Speed Star!"_

Kenya roared as he sped off towards his classroom, but not before leaving a "_Hayaku* _Shiraishi!"

"Ah, _Chotto Matte yan_ Kenya!"

"Buchou, I'm leaving too. See you."

"Oh, see you Zaizen!..."

"Haa-ii…."

"….."

"Nani? Buchou."

"Zaizen…."

"Hai?"

"You called me a _perverted old man _just now, didn't you?"

"…._Shimatta!"_

"Ahh Zaizen! Get back here!"

* * *

Translation:

_Mostly Kansai-ben,_

_Aho- _Idiot (In a nicer way)

_Sou ya_- Is it (Really?)

_Sou_- It is (Yes~)

_Sou ya na- _Isn't that so ( I guess so)

_Hora_- Here (Giving something)

_Ookini_- Thank you ( Kansai-ben)

_Betsuni_- Nothing (It's okay)

_Shimatta- _Oh no (Damn It!)

_Lovu_- Love

_Nanya_- What (Kansai-ben)

_Hayaku_- Quick (Hurry Up)

_Chotto Matte yan_- Wait (kansai-ben)

Please don't steal my hardwork…


	7. Chapter 7

"Yuu-kun! I'm so happy!"

"Koharu! I'm happy too!"

"**Kazu-chan is with us!"**

Kazuki gave an awkward laugh in response to the couple who were holding hands and squealing together, celebrating in their own merry world for the lucky girl seating in-between the doubles pair.

She prayed to _Kami-sama _that her last school year wouldn't suffer too badly under the hands of Koharu and Yuuji….

* * *

"Ka—zu-chan!"

Lunch period came quickly as half the morning was gone. Kazuki looked up with her green eyes at the couple who had, once again, leaned on her table with bright grins.

"Hai..?"

"Kazu-chan, eat with us!"

"But I have stuff to do…" the Kaichou smiled apologetically as she held up the stack of papers and a purple notebook for them to notice.

"**No is not an answer!"**

"Huh?" Kazuki lifted a brow at their answer, slightly confused.

"W-Wha? _Ahhh!_ Yuuji-kun!"

"Yuu-kun! _Kakkoi!"_

Hitouji Yuuji lifted her off her seat, Bridal style, causing the Kaichou to begin shrieking meekly as they ran off together, Koharu cheered in the background with three bento's in his hands, complimenting the Copycat at how _Cool_ and _Awesome_ he was at the moment.

"K-Kazuki?" Shiraishi was walking with Kenya casually with their own lunches when the sandy-haired Captain had to pause and blink his eyes to check that he wasn't hallucinating.

And yet, the scene of his neighbor burying her head inside Yuuji's chest with Koharu following behind didn't seem to change.

"Guys! What are you doing!" That came out more as a sentence than a question. Kenya gave chase to the duo when he noticed the black-haired girl's muffled cries of help as she hid her head under a notebook.

"Kenya, wait for me!"

* * *

"There there Kazu-chan…. We were just trying to convince you…" Koharu patted her head as he played the role of the mother hen.

"Er, I'm more concerned about Yuuji-kun, I'm fine by myself…." Kazuki deadpanned worriedly as she looked at the depressed Copycat in one corner of the Infirmary room, sniffing as mushrooms grew around his private little corner.

"Nah, I'll say he deserved it." Kenya ate with one leg propped up, taking another bite from the fish in his bento. The Speed Star choked as a suppressed whine came from the 'creature' in the corner with its own little fungi habitat.

"I agree with Kenya. It was dangerous for him to carry her." Shiraishi nodded in agreement with his chopsticks picking up a watermelon, passing it on to Kazuki who he insisted to seat beside him.

"B-But I'm sure Yuuji-kun meant no harm…" Kazuki tried to cheer up her classmate as she knew that they were just trying to take her out for lunch, never having any ill intentions in mind.

The Infirmary door slid open as Zaizen arrived, humming to himself as he closed the door.

"Yo Zaizen! You're late."

"Su-re, thanks for mentioning, _Kenya-senpai_. I'm not like _someone _who eats his food under 3minutes and then pesters other people to kill his time." The Second year remarked as he took cover behind the 'corpse' of his senpai who had enough of fungus growing as Kenya began to lunge at him.

Shiraishi sighed as he ate another fruit from his bento, stopping as he found it unusual to hear the sound of pencil scratching against paper behind him.

The Captain sighed again, seeing that the girl behind him had neglected her lunch yet again, drawing a table filled with numbers and the name of clubs inside the purple-covered book.

"Kazuki…"

"Hm….."

"Kazuki!"

"Hai…"

"Ka-zu-ki!"

"Ah…."

_Enough is enough._

"A-Ah, Kura-kun! Give it back!" The Buchou was delighted at how instant the effect was once the notebook was taken away from her hands. If any better, her flushed face was a bonus.

"I'll give it back, after you eat your lunch that is." Shiraishi reasoned with a kiddies tone, smirking while Kazuki sagged her head in loss.

"Fine…" The Kaichou picked up the square box that was laid beside her skirt and ate slowly, keeping an eye out for her precious notebook as Shiraishi placed his own box aside.

"_Ah~ Ecstasy!_" The tennis player laughed as he kept the book on the glass table an armful length away. Re-picking his homemade lunch as he sat next to his neighbour to block her from sneaking towards the table. A chuckled reverted in his chest as he watched her face droop in loss before she fell in silence towards her food. The green's of her eyes dulled as she mumbled into her food,

"Neh…Kura-kun…"

"Nani, Kazuki?" Shiraishi semi-starred in concentration as he watched Yuuji try to get a kiss from Koharu.

"The Infirmary teacher, the Principal's wife, I haven't seen her at all today."

Shiraishi felt something click in his mind as he understands the reason for why Kazuki was worried. Surely that healthy elderly hasn't had any accident?

"Mah, maybe she's not feeling well today! Don't worry about it too much." Shiraishi placed a bandaged hand on Kazuki's head and leaned lightly against the girl to reassure her from distressing too much.

Across the room, Yuuji and Koharu were holding in their squeals from the sugary scene in front of them while Kenya was trying his best no to blurt out at how 'Couple-ish' the pair looked. Gin and Koishikawa had actually came in a few moments ago, both of the male's watched intensely as if they were in a cinema.

Zaizen Hikaru had something different in mind though. The genius was always different when it came to his dearest sempai.

The 2nd year waited for the precise moment when his buchou moved away to keep his lunchbox, giving a quick stride across the room as he took a seat next to the green-eyed girl coolly.

"Neh, Kazuki-senpai."

"Yes? What's wrong Zaizen-kun?"

"Senpai, look there." Zaizen pointed at a random direction as his Senpai foolishly turned the way he stated.

"Where?"

_Chu!_

"…"

"…"

"…_.A-Ah … …Zai…-zen-kun?"_

Zaizen Hikaru could feel the smirk on his lips as he moved away slowly, satisfied as the girl twitched in reflex when he 'accidentally' blew against her sensitive ear, the light of his emerald eyes danced mischievously. It suddenly felt hard to breathe in the room.

"_Rice grain_."


	8. Chapter 8

"ZAIZEN! HOW COULD YOU!"

"Get him away!"

"Hikaru! Don't taint my precious Kazu-chan!"

Various shouting were thrown around the room as the owner of the voices, _flew,_ towards the pair sitting on the Infirmary bed.

"Why is everyone so hyped up?"

Kazuki blinked at the weird antics of Kenya strangling Zaizen yet again, Koharu wiping her cheeks frantically with a pink frilly handkerchief and Gin holding back a raging Yuuji with Koishikawa.

"Zaizen-kun was helping me, No?"

Everyone stopped, all of the tennis members looked at her with dead fish eyes.

"W-What's wrong?" She felt a weird sense of creeping up her spine with the blank looks everyone was giving. Then Kenya gave a stuttered laugh,

"H-H-Hahahahaha? Kuromouri, are you for real?" The speed star asked with a stretched arm across Zaizen's neck in the usual attempt of choking the boy.

"Kazu-chan, people don't _help_ that way."

"They don't?"

"…."

… …_Someone, Anyone, Please slap this girl!_

"They…._don't__."_

Shiraishi answered carefully as he placed a palm on her shoulder, as if teaching a child. He bit back a sigh as the Councilor raised gave him a surprised look.

"Th-..Mmph!"

The Captain placed a quick palm on her lips to prevent anymore of her innocent questioning, he announced loudly,

"We're going to be late for class if we don't hurry!"

He hinted Kenya with a double-wink with clasped hand over Kazuki's mouth. Immediately, the 3rd-year grabbed a certain _Genius_ away by the collar as the rest of the team evacuated quickly.

Both neighbors watched as the pristine door slid shut with a click before the bandaged hand moved away,

"_Wari Kazuki_, are you okay?"

"Ah, I'm fine…I guess. Aren't we supposed to go for classes?"

A hint of confusion was still in her eyes, but the Bible deemed it being not worth to clear that puzzlement.

"That's minor. Anyways Kazuki, don't you feel anything?"

"…. …Kura-kun, you're giving me that weird look again."

Shiraishi coughed into his fist to clear his creased brows before focusing on the green eyes facing him.

"My bad, but Kazuki, don't you feel _anything?_ Like your cheeks being warm or increasing heartbeats?"

"No, I'm sure I'm healthy Kura-kun. I don't recall inhabiting any disease."

The male once again sighed at the clueless girl.

_He was the one who grew up with her, he shouldn't be so worried over such small things._

"Kura-kun, are you alright? Your face is quite pale."

Warm hands cupped his cheeks as a pair of soft aquamarine eyes bore into his, concern shadowed deeply with worry.

Shiraishi felt as if he forgot to breath,

"K-Kura-kun! Now your face is red! Are you sure you're okay? Are you having a cold?"

Kazuki was starting to become anxious if the boy is feeling ill with the way his face changed from one color to another.

_Thump…_

"_K-Kya_..! Kura-kun, don't just hug me like that…"

He could her meek voice muffled against his shoulder,

"_I'm okay…"_

"E-Eh?"

Kazuki gasped as the weight on her shoulder shifted away, a gentle puff fanned against her temple,

_Chu._

"…_I'm okay."_

_Because you're here with me.  
_

* * *

_A/N: _

_A kiss on the forehead. Friendship / Blessing._


	9. Chapter 9

Because Grades are Very Important

"Hey Shiraishi! Let's check out the scoreboard, bet you're first again!"

"What kind of bet is that Kenya?"

Shirashi laughed as his best friend slung an arm over his shoulder. He was feeling better now, in the least, after all those… commotion, In the Infirmary.

"W-Woah…" "Check. It. Out!""Hey, wasn't Kuromori the top student last year?""No way! The Bible came second last year, but this…."

_What's all the noise about?_

The all-rounder was mildly surprised at the entire racket around the green scoreboard. Everyone was squeezing to get a good view at the papers pinned on the board. Speaking of which, where's Kenya?

"Oi! Shiraishi, here! Here!"

A hand that had a green wristband was easy to spot as the Captain made his way through the throng of students, good enough to stand next to his partner.

* * *

3rd Years

Maths

Konjiki Koharu (100/100)

Kuromori Kazuki (95/100)

Shiraishi Kuranosuke (95/100)

Akisa Honoka (93/100)

Oshitari Kenya (90/100)

Chemistry

Shiraishi Kuranosuke (98.7/ 100)

Konjiki Koharu (96/ 100)

Akisa Honoka (89.9/ 100)

Saito Akihiko (86.7/ 100)

Kuromori Kazuki ( 85.1/ 100)

World History

Kuromori Kazuki

Shiraishi Kuranosuke

Akisa Honoka

Konjiki Koharu

Saito Akihiko

Japanese History

Kuromori Kazuki

Shiraishi Kuranosuke

Konjiki Koharu

Akisa Honoka

Ishida Gin

Japanese Language

Kuromori Kazuki

Shiraishi Kuranosuke

Akisa Honoka

Ishida Gin

Konjiki Koharu

Arts

Hitouji Yuuji

Konjiki Koharu

Koishikawa Kenjiro

Akisa Honoka

Shirashi Kuranosuke

English

Kuromori Kazuki

Oshitari Kenya

Shiraishi Kuranosuke

Saito Akihiko

Akisa Honoka

OVERALL

1. Shiraishi Kuranosuke

1. Kuromori Kazuki

2. Konjiki Koharu

3. Akisa Honoka

4. Saito Akihiko

* * *

"….H-How the hell do you do that!" Kenya shouted agitatedly as he grabbed the sandy-haired male and shook him by the collar.

"D-Do what?" Shiraishi tried to pry away the claws of the speed star who was keen on making him dizzy if he kept shaking him.

"Y-You can't just have two No.1's together! That's insane!"

Ignoring the Oshitari who begun to rant, Shiraishi began to think of a certain girl who had always been attached to her grades. Slipping away from his noisy friend, the ash-haired male tapped the shoulder of a guy who was coincidentaly walking away from the board.

"Excuse me. Do you know if Kuromori had seen the scores?"

Luckily, the male he asked was a classmate of his.

"What? Don't you know Shiraishi-kun? _The one who pinned the results was Kuromori!"_

…

"He-h, _Sasuga Senpai, Daiichi-ban_."

"Eh, Ah. I-Iya, Ano, Zaizen-kun_, Naze Anata wa Koko ni_…?"

"Ii, _Nandemonai desu_."

"…", Kazuki hid her face behind the pocket-sized book she was reading, even still, the strong gaze of the second year was burning through the cover!

'_Ergh! I-I can't concentrate…' _

"Z-Zaizen-kun… aren't you concerned about your own grades? You don't seem to be nervous or anything…" Kazuki tried a second attempt to look away from the boy who lazily leaned his head on a palm whiles smirking at her.

"_No need to. I'm a genius."_

Meanwhile….

"ARGH! That Stupid, Self-centered, Obnoxious, _Senpai-stealing_ Genius!"

* * *

2nd Years

OVERALL

1. Zaizen Hikaru

2. Himura Keiko

* * *

_Translations  
_

_Sasuga Senpai, Daiichi-ban _= As expected of senpai, first place

_Naze Anata wa Koko ni_… = Why are you here...

_Nandemonai desu_. = Nothing much

A/N: I think Kazuki is more cute with Zaizen then Shiraishi...What do you think?


	10. Side Story (1)

Side Story (1) – A Year Ago [Part 1]

"Zaizen-kun. There's someone outside waiting for you…"

Zaizen Hikaru gave a short glance at his female classmate who pointed to the door. Sure enough. There was a girl of his age, standing with a Kendo sword strapped by her side outisde his classroom. Zaizen continued to watch with bored eyes as the brown-haired girl seemed to be glaring at him.

Sighing, he signalled to the girl outside that he was coming over, since that particular girl started to draw her sword out in a warning.

" '_Kay."_

* * *

Meanwhile...

"_Biiiggg trouble _Kazuki!"

"…"

"If my tennis club doesn't get any new members, we can't join the Summer tournament!"

"…Mh."

"If we can't join the Summer tournament, we can't go into the National Leagues!"

"…Yes."

"If we can't join the National league, Osamu-chan will be mad at us!"

"…Yup."

"…_Kazuki, are you listening?"_

"No, I don't feel like helping you, _Kura-kun_."

Shiraishi sat in the council room and swerved noisily in his chair. Painfully reminiscing the crisis that his team won't be able to take part in the Summer Tournament kept eating him. Thus, he ran to Kazuki to try and bribe her into helping him. "Why not?"

Huffing, her rich green eyes continued to avoid his.

"Because Kura-kun keeps pushing everyone for his _Perfect Tennis._" Ending with a quote and unquote gesture, Kazuki looked up at the Captain in the eye, daring him to retort.

"Ah, that's, _well_… It's for everyone's good.."

_Or maybe it isn't. _

His mind ate at him again,

_Was Perfect Tennis what everyone wanted?_

"That's just you Kura-kun." Opening another file, Kazuki's finger travelled along the printed paper before she stopped at a particular name.

_Should I tell him?_

Taking a double-take at Kuranosuke who pouted his mouth as a bandaged hand supported his cheek, grayish brown eyes looked downcast as he adds a sigh.

Kazuki knew that instant that she would feel guilty for the male if she didn't help him.

"_Mah, I guess Watanabe-sensei would know something.."_

Catching the hint in her words, Shiraishi immediately lit up from his seat, "Really!?"

" Maybe, or maybe not, I guess it's a yes, but who knows…", Shiraishi continued to observe her habit of shifting eye contact when she's nervous, amused as the girl avoided his cheerful enthusiasm.

"Arigatou Kazuki! Thank you Thank you Thank you!"

"A-Ah! Kura-kun let me go! Don't hug me so suddenly!"

Shiraishi didn't hold back as he squeezed the girl in his arms, burying a hand into her hair as he playfully watches her squirm in his chest. Her cute, muffled whines could be heard as she tries to push the stronger male away.

" Kura-kun, let me go already…"

" No. Kazuki makes a nice warmer, you're really comfortable to hug!"

"…P-Pervert."

The Bible chuckled as he lifts Kazuki from her chair to his lap, nudging their foreheads together as he teasingly smirks at her half-hearted attempt to glare at him, only to fail as she hides her face in his shoulder in bashfulness.

Shiraishi grinned as he rests his own head on her smaller build, tilting up to whisper to her pinked ears.

"_You live next to this pervert."_

* * *

A/N:

I've been killing myself for not writing stories after exam. \(;_;)/ *Kill me!*Tie's a blindfold around my eyes...I forgot my gun.*

I based this on the _P.o.T Ova Another Story_ when Zaizen has yet to join the Tennis Club.

_Read and Review please!_

P.s. Shiraishi looks sooo good in Fanarts! O.o_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

"Ah, hello there! You must be Zaizen-kun?"

As boring as he could, Zaizen answers in his dull tone.

"Yeah."

He knew why he was here.

As if the Tennis Club didn't know that he, Zaizen Hikaru, is the only left in the entire freshman cohort who hasn't chose his club.

As if they didn't try to pester him with numerous jokes to join the tennis club. Like the mimicking of their Principal ("Shitenhouji-houji-houji! Am I a cricket?!"), a bisexual man with his mannequin, a guy with dyed hair dressed in pink and skates ( Like, seriously?) , and the most boring one who popped his ear bigger as a magic trick (Why was he in a suit anyway?).

Don't even get him started on that monstrous Kendo girl who thought it will be oh-so-nice to brandish her wooden weapon upon him. It hurt, **a lot.**

"Sorry, could you wait for me please? I'm finishing up on my paper."And lastly, this…senior, taking out a Club Selection sheet from the files on her desk. Probably planning to scold him for not picking his club yet…

Zaizen lets out a low groan at that thought.

…Hold on, why is she staring?

You know, the kind of stares as if you grew another head as if one wasn't enough. (Which was pretty true for him, _the Genius.)_

"You are, hurt?" Her own set of green eyes widened and her body was quick to react as a hand gripped his wrist, dragging him off in a flash. "C-Come on! We have to bring you to the infirmary!"

"Excu-.." What is wrong with this girl? Was she just being nice? "Excuse me, but I'm very sure I'm not bleeding." The genius slurred in a trying-to-be-respectful tone as he wiped a palm against his face. See? Nothing—...Ow?

"You're _bruising." _

The hand holding him loosened to open the sliding door, Zaizen walked in slowly behind her as he found the spectacularly painful bruise swelling at the side of his head when he touched it again.

"Could you sit there please?" She was rapidly opening one of the many white cupboard's as soon as they entered, picking out a cream from the right-most shelf. Doesn't take a genius to know that it's for his wound.

"Could you please tilt?" That was the first time she smiled in this rushed meeting, holding a green colored jelly in a tube. The smile meant for children, like his niece, a seven years old who fell down the stairs in his house and couldn't stop crying for mummy.

"Sure." Zaizen looked to the side of this medicine-scented room, closing his eyes in slow anticipation. Sure enough, he could feel the smooth tip of a girl's fingers massage his temple. Zaizen knows it himself that he isn't pervert, but do every girls shampoo smell this good?

"All done!" Her relieved sigh made him open his own emerald eyes in surprise, realizing the fact that he had nearly dozed off from the soothing massage she gave to him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thank you." He added nicely again, this time making eye-contact at the paper sitting on the glass table innocently instead of her eyes.

"…I need to sign up for a club right, _Senpai?"_

His eyes didn't leave the table as he spat out harshly. "I don't plan to join any. Everything is boring."

….

"Everything, is boring?"

Kazuki repeated the last phrase spoken, a question lying underneath her words.

"Yes, everything, to me, is boring."

"Everything is boring. _Even the Tennis Club?"_

The snobby second year groaned as he stood up from the only chair in the Infirmary. Adding irritably,

"Especially the Tennis club."

"Why would you say that, you haven't gave them a chance yet, " Kazuki stepped in front of the freshman with multiple piercings on his ears to halt him, smiling lightly to herself when she noticed the obvious height difference. "The Tennis Club Is most definitely not boring, _Zaizen-kun."_

Kazuki grinned as the genius was slightly taken aback from the sudden call of his name. " And why's that?"

"Eh? Well," seeing that the boy was starting to take the bait, Kazuki scratches her cheek as she tries not to list off the weird antics of the team.

"_Everyone practices hard,"_

An image of the entire tennis club running rounds around the school in the summer sun came to her mind,

"_Have fun,"_

A disturbing memory of Koharu groping Kenya and Yuuji mimicking the most womanly scream Kazuki has ever heard made her sweatdrop as she sighs,

"_Enjoy their time together,"_

The bowling sessions were always sudden and she wasn't skipping out on lunch as much anymore.

"_And,"_

Definition of a _Captain_: A leader of a team who brings everyone together.

"_They have a very good Captain."_

It wasn't a nice day; the rain was light but downcast and grey, just like his eyes.

"_Everyone is there for each other."_

She didn't notice that she was smiling again, closing her eyes to reminisce, a little lift of her lips.

Yes, the word for the tennis team he loves.

**"_Harmony."_**

…..

"And I am a dissonance."

_W-What?_

"Sorry, I don't understand Zaizen-kun, what do you mean-?"

"I am a dissonance, in this harmony."

_Would she still tell him to join them? Made him join this happy team and risk breaking this melodic chord?_

"I am a Genius, Senpai. I should tell you that I don't need to work as much as everyone else, any club will accept me."

Because I am different.

I'm smarter even though I don't study much. I'm fully capable of learning an instrument, swimming, technology, Economics. I'm an arrogant first-year who doesn't have a good sense of humor and frowns at the Principal's jokes. _I'm here out of convenience._

"I only chose this school because it's close to my house. Not because I liked the sense of humor here. If I knew that this place was like this, I would have chosen another school in the first place."

_She should be offended by now, by this haughty genius who refuses to tune to anyone's music. So there would be no need for her to keep convincing him anymore. _

"If you'll excuse me…." Knowing well from experience, Zaizen grabbed the club form and side-stepped her. Maybe he'll just hand the form for joining the Technology club tomorrow, he's only interested in making a VOCALOID, after he's done, he'll probably be skipping till he graduates...

"_I agree."_

For the umpteenth time that day, Zaizen groaned and looked straight into her pair of eyes which shone the same color as his. "What do you agree?"

"I agree that Zaizen-kun is a dissonance."

Her triumphant smile made him curious if this senior is truly crazy or plain weird.

"_What if what they need is a dissonance?"_

…Now that.

That.

Is surprising.

…..

Now, he was surrounded by lots of people in the corridor. The last member of the tennis team, their so-called Vice-Captain, pulled the best gag he could muster. A standstill of silence, and the question Zaizen's been waiting for arrived.

"W-Would you join our Tennis Club?"

Inwardly, Zaizen sighed to himself,

"Sure. Why not."

A beautiful dissonance that resonates with the Harmony.

* * *

_Would you tune to their chord?_

* * *

A/N: Hello! This will be a busy year for me. Please do continue to support SHH! ^_^

I hope you enjoyed this music-related chapter!


End file.
